Independence Day Special
The Independence Day Special is a content pack for Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online that was released on July 1, 2014 as part of the 1.15 patch. It features Independence Day-themed content such as new vehicles and weapons. It is a limited-time update. Update contents Weapons 2 new weapons are included in this update. Both are automatically added to the player's inventory in singleplayer and can be purchased in the Ammu-Nation in multiplayer. Vehicles 2 new vehicles are included in this update. They all are obtained in singleplayer by visiting the characters garages. In multiplayer the Sovereign can be purchased in the Southernsanandreassuperautos.com website and The Liberator can be purchased in the Warstock-cache-and-carry.com website. Currently there is a glitch that labels The Liberator as a Vulcar instead of Vapid, it is only seen in pre-race setup menus. New Jobs The Independence Day Special includes 17 new GTA Online Jobs to play. Three New Contact Missions are available from the Start Menu (once you meet the rank requirement you'll receive a phone call from the associated Contact: *Hard Labor (Gerald, Rank 19, 1-4 players) *Time to Get Away (Martin Madrazo, Rank 20, 1-2 players) *Pickup Sticks (Martin Madrazo, Rank 21, 1-4 players) There are also 14 new jobs across various game modes: Land Race: Across the Wilderness (Rank 1, 1-8 players): '''Discover the great outdoors like your pioneer ancestors did before you, even if that means killing whoever gets in your way. An off-road point to point Race through the Paleto forest with a large jump. '''Parachtuing: Americana (Rank 20, 1-8 Players): You’ve been illegally downloading albums for years, so why not finish off the music industry for good. Skip the ticket line, and parachute into the Vinewood Bowl from 6,000 ft. Capture: Contend: Pyrotechnics (Rank 1, 4-16 Players): Fight for what really matters at the Vinewood Bowl. The team waving the most flags for freedom at the end gets the award for patriotism. The other teams get deported to the land of bad teeth and worse food. Parachuting: Falling Fast (Rank 11, 1-8 Players): Parachute from 4,210 ft. and try to land on the roof of the Burger Shot in Vespucci for 4th of July burgers. Last Team Standing: Grand Senora Desert LTS (Rank 19, 2-16 Players): USA! USA! USA! Only one side can win this desert Last Team Standing, but if you back America you’re sure to pick the winner. Head for the rocks if you want to put on a good fireworks display, and try not to get caught out in the unforgiving open. Capture: GTA: Land of the Free (Rank 1, 4-16 Players): Every 4th of July party needs red meat, beer, heart disease, and a monster truck. Only there’s just one monster truck, and you’re not going to share it (you’re not French). Four teams with off-road vehicles fight to get the truck, and make their BBQ one to remember. Parachuting: Guns and Gasoline (Rank 11, 1-8 Players): Parachute jump for beginners. Starts at 4130 ft., takes in views of the Land Act Dam, and lands between a gun shop and gas station. Kind of perfect. Land Race: Mud, Sweat and Gears (Rank 8, 1-8 Players): Fill your cooler with some Logger Lites, grab your hunting rifle, and throw them in the back of your monster truck. It’s time to go back to nature and remember what this nation is all about. Point to point race on dirt roads crossing creeks and going over Mount Josiah. Team Deathmatch: Panic Attack (Rank 1, 2-16 Players): Hot dogs! Get your hotdogs! And by hotdogs we mean bullets to the face. This will be a tailgate party to remember in the Maze Bank Arena parking lot. Explosive Team Deathmatch for up to 16 players. Capture: Raid: Bunker Thrill (Rank 1, 2-16 Players): It’s a holiday, it’s hot outside, you’re drunk, of course your not-so-historical re-enactment of the Battle of Bunker Hill is going to go “method” and turn into a real battle with real dead bodies. A team with a monster truck try to hold the hill, while another team with a Mesa try to raid the camp. Team Deathmatch: Road Tripping (Rank 1, 2-12 Players): Road trips aren’t just three gallon energy drinks, sex with truck drivers, and voiding your bowels on the side of the highway. They’re a great American tradition. Celebrate it with this death match along Route 68 - frantic team skirmish among motor hotels of Southern San An for up to 12 players. Land Race: Swamp Monster (Rank 15, 1-8 Players): America isn’t just a place, it’s an idea. Show nature who’s boss by crushing it under your sixty inch tires, and spewing exhaust in its face. Lap Race for monster trucks in area of natural beauty, but not for much longer, Lago Zancudo. Land Race: Tour the Lake (Rank 8, 1-8 Players): From sea to shining sea - appreciate the scuzzy, meth ravaged, recession-beaten beauty of this great nation with a point to point for Sovereign bikes. Starts at the Alamo Sea and ends at the Alamo Sea. Land Race: We Have Lift-off (Rank 8, 1-8 Players): The cops watch the roads for drunk drivers every holiday, so keep to the hills with this lap Race on the desert slopes outside Sandy Shores. Use monster trucks for the terrain and for crushing cop cars if they do find you. Additional features *Over 40 new Independence holiday-themed clothing items, including outfits, have been added to clothes stores for both male and female characters in GTA Online. *Four types of Fireworks can now be purchased from Ammu-Nation. They each come in 3 colors, red, white and blue. *A new Parachute Smoke color has been added to Ammu-Nation. The color automatically alternates between, red, white and blue: Patriot Parachute Smoke. *A new tire smoke color has been added to the Mod Shops. This also alternates between, red, white and blue: Patriot Tire Smoke. *12 new animal masks have been added to Vespucci Movie Masks. There are 6 styles, each with 2 color variations. *Four new horns have been added to the Mod Shop. Each horn is part of the Star Spangled Banner song. *A new Mullet hairstyle has been added for both male and female characters. *Stars n Stripes Face Paint added to Barber Shop and Salon. *7 new properties have also been added to the Dynasty 8 rolls, including locations in Paleto Bay and Vinewood Hills. New features *The ability to place and set off Fireworks has been added to the Interaction Menu. Players can purchase 4 different types from Ammu-Nation and then access them in their inventory. The fireworks are available for a limited time to celebrate the holiday period. *Seven new medium and low end Countryside Apartments and houses have been added to the Dynasty 8 website. *Players are now able to ride on the ‘Leviathan’ rollercoaster and the ‘Ferris Whale’ on Del Perro Pier in GTA Online. *On Call mode has been added to the ‘Quick Job’ option in the phone. Players are now able to continue playing in Freemode whilst they are queued up for a Quick Join invite. *If a player buys a tattoo and then removes it they will only be charged $100 to re-apply instead of the full tattoo cost. *Players will now receive an increased cash bonus for completing a Survival, bringing up the total amount that can be earned. *A player’s Mental State will no longer increase when killing hostile mercenaries. *Also, the increase rate for killing Cops who are chasing the player as a result of being wanted has been reduced. *Mental state will no longer increase for killing players who have a Bounty on their head or for a player defending themselves when they have a Bounty on them. *Added the ‘Forced Weapon’ option to coronas for Versus and Last Team Standing Missions. *Players on LTS are now only able to hear their teammates, bringing them into line with VS and Capture Missions. *Job entrance fees are now payable when starting a Versus Mission, in order to bring it into line with LTS and Capture Missions. *The Head to Head and Challenge wager is now taken from the player’s wallet and bank. *The time limit on the Team Selection screen has been increased to 1 minute. *Players have ability to throw Sticky Bombs on other player or Pedestrians Gallery Liberator_Independence_Day_Special.jpg|The new Vapid The Liberator. Firework_Rocket_Launcher_Independence_Day_Special.jpg|The Firework Launcher. Musket_Independence_Day_Special.jpg|A player with the new Musket. Sovereign_Independence_Day_Special.jpg|The new Western Motorcycle Company Sovereign. Videos External links *Full change log *Article Category:Downloadable Content Category:GTA V Category:GTA Online Category:GTA Online Content Updates